Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators therefore strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines, features, and enhancements attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Many gaming terminals include a chair positioned in front of the gaming terminal to allow a player of the wagering game to sit on the chair while playing the wagering game. Some chairs may further incorporate electronic components, such as speakers for providing a surround sound experience to the player or input devices to allow a player to provide inputs to the gaming terminal for playing the wagering game. Some chairs can also include electronic components for positioning, moving, and/or vibrating aspects of the chair to adjust a position of the chair and/or to provide a tactile sensation to a player sitting in the chair. Chairs including electronic components generally must receive electrical signals for operating the electronic components. In chairs having electronic components requiring a power supply from a primary voltage power supply, such as an AC power supply, the electrical signals conveyed to the chair generally include both digital data signals and power signals.
Chairs associated with gaming terminals can receive the electrical signals via an electrical interface with the gaming terminal. In particular, the gaming terminal and the chair can each be fitted with corresponding electrical connectors near the bases of each such that the chair can be electrically coupled to the gaming terminal at a base of the gaming terminal and a base of the chair.
In the gaming industry, areas around a gaming terminal are commonly serviced, cleaned, and otherwise maintained. During servicing of the gaming terminal and its surrounding areas, a chair coupled to the gaming terminal is generally removed and repositioned to allow for servicing. Conventionally, during such servicing, any electrical connectors of the gaming terminal providing high or supply voltage power supply signals (e.g., 120V or 240V) to the chair continue to be energized with the high (supply) voltage power supply signals and undesirably provide a risk of arcing from the energized connector. In particular, the energized connector risks arcing to its corresponding mating connector on the chair during a coupling and decoupling operation when the corresponding mating connector is brought near to the energized connector. Over time, such repeated arcing events degrade the connectors and raise the resistance of the connectors, which causes additional electrical consumption and potentially decreases the reliability of the connection. Furthermore, such repeated arcing in an area near the floor, cabinet of the gaming terminal, and base of the chair provide a risk of fire and/or electrical shock to servicing personnel.